


Time to panic

by TheJelliphish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, At least I think its angst, Bill Cipher really messed him up, Dipper Pines is Called Mason, Dipper Pines is a Mess, Dipper Pines is thirteen years old, Dipper is really the only character, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish
Summary: "Mabel was his rock. She was what kept him in reality. But never mind all that, today was his first day of 8th grade and it was going to be great," Dipper's first day of 8th grade did not go as planned. Well, what can you expect with his luck.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Time to panic

**Author's Note:**

> Is this angst? I don't know. I cried while writing it. So....

Dipper was having a good first day so far. Well, it hadn’t exactly started but still. He was trying to be more positive like Mabel. He was walking to school now. Mabel had gotten into a fancy art school, so they were not going to be in the same class for the first time ever. And ever since...summer...they hadn’t been separated for more than an hour. Mabel was his rock. She was what kept him in reality. But never mind all that, today was his first day of 8th grade and it was going to be great.

“This year is going to be amazing. I will make so many friends. I will find myself,” he repeated that mantra all the way to school. He checked his watch, he was 15 minutes early. He pulled out his phone, time checked out, 8:45. He did the final check, he pulled out his pocket watch, again 8:45. This was good. He took a few deep breaths and walked into the school. 

He was standing in front of the office door. He adjusted the large blue sweater Mabel had knitted him and entered the office. “Um..Hello? I- Can I get my schedule?” He asked.

An older woman looked up from her computer, “Oh, sure, honey,” She smiled at him “What’s your name?” 

Dipper forced a smile “My name is Di- Mason Pines, I’m going into 8th grade,”

The woman nodded and began to shuffle through papers, “Here you go, Mason,” She handed him the sheet.

“Thank you.” He said, grabbing the paper from her. He walked out of the office as fast as he could, he missed the old forests of Gravity Falls. No. Don’t think about that. 

He found his first class, Science with Ms.Dillon. He took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. He looked to the board ‘Choose your own seats! Yay!’ it said. Dipper groaned, he had hoped for seating assignments. Oh, well. He was one of the first kids there. He chose a seat in the back, near the window. He took out his sketchbook and started to draw. He put in earbuds and listened to music.

In the next five minutes kids slowly streamed in. The classroom was slowly filling up, but Dipper barely even noticed. He bobbed his head along to the ABBA songs flooding his head. He was drawing Mabel, he had a picture of her up on his phone. He was rounding out her jaw line when someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped. It was a purple haired girl. 

“Hey, sorry if I scared you. Um..could I sit there?” She pointed to the seat across from him, “It’s the only one left, except for next to him,” She narrowed her eyes at a boy who was laughing with some other kids across the room.

“Oh, yeah. Sure, sit down,” he smiled. He turned off his phone and stowed it, and his journal in his bag.

Ms.Dillon “Hello class! To start things off we will do an icebreaker! I’ll go first. My name is Ms.Dillon, my pronouns are She/Her, and my favorite colour is blue!” the class went around saying their name, pronouns, and one of their favorite things.

Then it was the purple haired girl’s turn “My name is Bella Jean, my pronouns are she/it, and my favorite animal is a frog!” She said. 

Dipper’s turn now, “Uh...My name is Dipper, I use He/Him pronouns, and my favorite thing to do is read, write, and draw,” He said and sat back down. That went well, he thought. He smiled.

A few turns later a blonde boy stood up. “Hi! My name is Bill, I use any pronouns but I prefer He/Him, and I like to play piano,” he said smiling. 

Dippers eyes grew wide. Bill. Bill! The boy said his name was Bill! Oh no! Oh no! Nononono. Dipper froze. No. He had to get out of here. He had to get safe. He got up and ran into the hall. He didn’t have time to think, he had to get safe. He found a corner of the hall and started drawing a protection circle. He finished the spell and sunk to his knees in the circle. He grabbed Ford’s journal. He needed to defeat Bill again. He shut his eyes for a moment and then began to flip through the journal to find the Bill Cipher page.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “GET OFF ME!!” He yelled while grabbing the knife from his bag, but he just felt an empty space where it should be. He remembered. Mabel made him remove it for school. Curses! The hand was no longer on his shoulder. Ms.Dillon was kneeling in front of him.

“Hey, Dipper. What happened?” She asked calmly.

He slowed his breathing “He. He’s here.” He said, crying.

“Who’s here?” She asked, he just shook his head. “Hey, Dipper. Look at me. Who’s here, we just want you to be safe,”

“Bill C-cipher,” he said sobbing.

“Cipher? We don’t have a student named Cipher. Bill’s last name is Larson,” She said.

“He must be using a different last name to throw us off the scent,” Dipper said.

“No, no, honey,” Ms.Dillon said “Do you want to go to the counselor? Mr.Cosmo can help you figure this out,” she suggested.

“Um..okay?” He said.

“Alright, c’mon. We’ll go,” She reached out a hand to help him up. He stood up but did not step out of the circle. He shook his head. “It’s okay honey. Come out of the chalk circle,” 

“I’m not safe outside the circle,” Dipper said, visibly shaking now.

“Alright then. Do you want me to go get Mr.Cosmo. He can come talk to you here?” She suggested.

Dipper nodded. He sat down and watched his teacher retreat down the hall. He retreated into Sweater Town. He looked down at the front of his sweater. It had a pinetree of it. Like the one in Bill’s circle. He ripped the sweater off and threw it as far away from him as possible.

A male teacher, who he assumed was Mr.Cosmo came down the hall. He sat down in front of Dipper, right outside the circle. “Hey Dipper. Ms.Dillon said you were having some trouble. Could you tell me what's up?”

Dipper nodded “Show me your eyes first,” he ordered.

Mr.Cosmo opened his eyes wide “That okay?” he asked

“Yes. You are fine,” Dipper said, wiping his tears.

“Okay, so what happened?” Mr.Cosmo asked.

“Um..I was in class and we were introducing ourselves, and one boy was named Bill. He...I thought he was Bill Cipher. He might be, actually, that’s why I can’t leave the circle,” He explained.

“And who is Bill Cipher?” Mr.Cosmo inquired. 

“He’s a demon who possessed me last summer. He tried to take over the world and almost succeeded. But me, my sister, and my grunkles and the rest of the town managed to beat him,” Dipper said emotionlessly. He was trying not to cry.

“Okay, a demon attacked you. Why do you think he’s here?” Mr.Cosmo asked.

“You think I’m crazy don’t you,” Dipper accused.

“Of course I don’t, Dipper. Why don’t you tell me what this Bill Cipher did to you?” Mr.Cosmo said calmly. 

“Um..well...he possessed my body...and when he was in me he did this,” Dipper said, while rolling up his sleeves to show all the small stab marks. They were just scars now, but they were still there. “And then he stole the thing from my sister and started Weirdmaggedon,” Dipper said.

“Oh, Dipper. That’s terrible. Um...Have you talked to your parents about this? Could I talk to them?” Mr.Cosmo asked.

“Uh, yeah. You can talk to them. I haven’t talked to them about all this though. I don’t want them to think I’m crazy,”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's the end! Hope you liked it! Please comment!


End file.
